switch through the universe
by YuryJulian
Summary: Mary Sue von zwei Personen, die meinen mal Atlantis aufmischen zu müssen.


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an den Serien Stargate Atlantis und seaQuest DSV gehören nicht uns, sondern den entsprechenden Machern. Für das Schreiben erhalten wir kein Geld. _

_Vorinfo: Nach dem Lesen der MarySue von Nachtengel und ihrer Freundin war ich ein wenig enttäuscht. Ich fand die Story echt gut, allerdings fehlte da ein klein wenig etwas und deshalb... haben wir uns mal kurzerhand aus unserer eigenen MarySue hinausteleportiert und sind jetzt in Atlantis gelandet. v So geht man den Leuten richtig auf die Nerven. Auch für die Leute, die seaQuest nicht kennen, versuchen wir dies nicht als Grundlage zu setzen, damit man diese Geschichte versteht, was heißt, ich versuche auf jeden Fall hier noch Erklärungen mit einfließen zu lassen. _

**Switch through the universe**

by YuryJulian & Samusa

Dr. Weir befand sich gerade im Besprechungsraum als ein streitender McKay gemeinsam mit einem seiner Kollegen zu ihr kamen und sich von ihr auch nicht weiter bei ihrem Zwist stören ließen. Besser sie räumte das Feld, ehe einer der beiden noch auf die Idee kam sie da mit hinein ziehenzu wollen. Eilig suchte sie ihre Unterlagen zusammen und genau in diesem Moment geschah es: Ein lautstarker Knall hallte durch die dem Stargate nahe liegenden Räume. Der Streit war mit einem mal vergessen.

„Au." sagte McKay, während er mit dem Zeigefinger in seinem Ohr bohrte. „Was zur Hölle war das?"

„Das kam vom Stargate." stellte der andere Wissenschaftler fest.

Weir war auf der Stelle alarmiert und lief hinaus. Als sie ankam traute sie ihren Augen nicht. Eine Gruppe Uniformierter standauf dem freien Platz vor dem Stargate und blickte sich staunend um. „Wow." entfuhr es ehrfüchtig einer jungen blonden Offizierin.

„Ganz meine Rede. Das war lustig, können wir nochmal...", begann die dunkelhaarige neben ihr, doch einer ihrer Kollegen fuhr zu ihr herum. „NEIN! Ihr zwei hättet dem Plasmakern nicht einmal zehn Kilometerzu nahe kommen dürfen, geschweige denn auch nur ansehen. Steckt eure Unheil bringenden Hände in die Hosentaschen und haltet euch endlich mal zurück!"

„Ensign, ich muss schon sehr bitten. Die beiden haben mit der ganzen Sache überhaupt nichts zu tun gehabt. Sie hätten ehe...", begann der etwas dickliche Mann mit der Halbglatze die Mädchen in Schutz zu nehmen. Von der Gruppe war er der Älteste.

„Ich hätte gar nichts! Nur weil die zu meiner Abteilung gehören bin ich noch lange nicht deren Aufpasser!" verteidigte sich der junge Mann. Das blonde Mädchen tippte mit den Zeigefingern aneinander und die brünette scharrte mit dem Fuß am Boden.

Ein weiterer dunkelhäutiger Offizier rieb sich genervt die Schläfen.

„Genau das ist aber ihre Aufgabe, Ensign!" sagte der Mann mit der Halbglatze eisern. Er hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und trat bedrohlich nahe an den jüngeren heran.

Bevor nun aber der Zwist richtig losgehen konnte, griff Dr. Weir ein. Sie versuchte es zumindest. Die Gruppe da unten vor dem Stargate schien sich nicht im mindesten daran zu stören, dass Waffen auf sie gerichtet waren. „Darf ich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten?" rief sie ihnen zu, doch keiner auchtete auf sie. Lediglich ein Offizier, der sich bisher ruhig verhalten hatte, sah zu ihr auf. Hatte sie sich gerade versehen oder zwinkerte der ihr wirklich verführerisch zu?

„Wie käme ich dazu? Ich bin Wissenschaftler und kein Kindergärtner. Autsch!" rief der jüngere und hielt sich im nächsten Moment das Schienbein, weil das am Boden scharrende Mädchen ihn wohl offensichtlich aus Versehen getreten hatte. „'tschuldige." nuschelte sie, wurde jedoch weiterhin böse angefunkelt.

Währendessen versuchte Dr. Weir erneut die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und auch McKay half ihr, nur leider vergeblich. In die Gruppe wollte einfach keine Ruhe einkehren.

Von überall her waren nun vereinzelt die Mitglieder der Atlantismission zum Stargate gekommen. Viele stellten sich die selben Fragen wie ihre Führung, wer waren diese Leute und was wollten sie hier? Ein lauter Pfiff hallte durch den großen Raum.

Sheppard nahm die Finger vom Mund, sah unschuldig mit den Schultern zuckend zu Weir und trat dann auf die Fremden zu, die nun doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit von sich auf ihn gerichtet hatten. Dr. Weir, gefolgt von McKay eilte ebenfalls hinunter.

„Mein Name ist Major Sheppard und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?" richtete der Major sich gerade an die zwei Streitenden, als die anderen zu ihm traten.

„Und vor allem wo kommen sie her?" fügte dem Dr. Weir hinzu.

„Und wie!" gab McKay seinen Send dazu ehe auch nur einer die Chance hatte zu antworten. Dr. Weir und Sheppard warfen ihm beide strenge Blicke zu, die er gar nicht warh zu nehmen schien, denn er begann selbst weiter zu reden. „Das Stargate kann es ja wohl nicht gewesen sein und dann ist die Stadt noch von einem Schutzschild umgeben, der das Hineinteleportieren verhindern müsste."

„Beachten sie ihn gar nicht, der hört sich nur gerne reden." winkte Sheppard an ihre Besucher gewandt ab.

„Hey!" äußerte sich McKay entrüstet.

Der jüngere Streithahn rollte mit den Augen. Die Mädchen neben ihm hielten vorsichtshalber einen Sicherheitsabstand und waren zu den eher passiven Mitgliedern ihrer Gruppe getippelt. Der Mann mit der Halbglatze trat vor. „Ich bin Captain Oliver Hudson von der seaQuest und das ist ein Teil meiner Crew." Er zeigte auf den dunkelhäutigen Mann. „Mein erster Offizier, Commander Ford und", nun etwas verächtlicher. „mein wissenschaftlicher Offizier Ensign Wolenczak sowie zwei Leut aus seinem Team." Die Mädels lächelten brav und winkten Sheppard. McKay war es aber, der sich beim zurück winken ertappte und sofort die Hand wieder herunter nahm. „Und das dort ist Seemann Piccolo." beendete Captain Hudson die Vorstellung seiner Crew. Besagter Piccolo begann bei der Erwähnung seinesNamens Dr. Weir wieder schöne Augen zu machen. Sie gab sich damit gar nicht groß ab und wandte sich an dessen Vorgesetzten. „Dr. Weir, ich bin die Leiterin hier." Sie hielt dem Mann die Hand hin.

Zuerst hatte es den Anschein, als würde dieser diese nicht ergreifen wollen, doch dann tat er es. Weir lächelte. „Können sie uns sagen, wie sie hierher gekommen sind?"

„Das sollten sie besser die beiden fragen." sagte anstatt des Captains der junge Ensign und drehte sich bedrohlich zu den Mädchen aus ihrer Gruppe herum. Die zwei sahen ihn mit einem herzerweichenden Hundewelpenblick asn, der so manch einen schnell schwach werden lässt. Nicht aber diesen jungen Mann. „Was ist? Ihr wart es doch, warum erzählt ihr nicht auch von euer tollen Leistung?"

„Meinst du nicht, das reicht langsam, Lucas?" mischte sich zum ersten mal der Commander ein. „Was passiert ist, ist passiert und nun sollten wir lieber versuchen heraus zu finden, wie wir zurück können." Er drehte sich zu Weir. „Wir möchten sie wirklich nicht stören und haben auch keinerlei Absichten ihnen etwas zu tun. Unser Eindringen hier ist nur ein bedauerlicher Unfall gewesen, den wir versuchen Rückgängig zu machen."

Hoffnungsvoll sahen die Mädchen nickend auf den nachdenklich drein schauenden Wissenschaftler ihrer Gruppe. „Ich müsste genau wissen, was eigentlich zu unserem kleinen Unfall geführt hat und mich dann damit auseinander setzen, ob es nicht eine Möglichkeit gibt, das zu wiederholen. Wie mir scheint haben die beiden ein Wurmloch geschaffen. Mir kam es jedenfalls so vor, als sei genau das mit uns geschehen." zeigte sich Ensign Wolenczak doch einsichtig.

„Wenn ich sie kurz unterbrechen darf." brachte Dr. Weir sich und ihre Leite in die Erinnerung ihrer Gäste zurück. „Warum gehen wir nicht einfach woanders hin und sprechen in aller Ruhe? Meine Fragen sind sie betreffend nicht beantwortet und unter Berücksichtigung unserer derzeitigen Lage, möchte ich die Sicherheit meiner Leute nicht im geringsten riskieren."

„Natürlich, nur sie müssen auch unsere Lage verstehen. Sollte die makronesische Allianz gerade jetzt einen Angriff durchführen, stehen die Führungsoffiziere meines Bootes nicht auf der Brücke. Wenn sie sich also beeilen könnten, wäre ich ihnen sehr verbunden." sagte Hudson mit einem Lächeln das aufgesetzter nicht sein könnte. Eine der Mädchen hatte hinter seinem Rücken diesen nachgeäfft aber sofort wieder aufgehört ald der Einsign sie strafend ansah. Für die Atlantisbewohner stellte diese neue Information nur weitere Rätsel da. Sie hatten nicht im geringsten eine Ahnung was ihnen da eigentlich erzählt wurde.

„Nun, erst müssen wir heraus finden, wo wir gelandet sind und ob wir überhaupt zurück kommen." sagte Ford während er sich in Bewegung setzte, um Dr. Weir zu folgen. Sie fand es beinahe hoffnungslos länger diese Leute aufzufordern, denn ständig schienen die mit anderen Dingen eher beschäftigt zu sein.

„Äh... wollen wir ihnen nach?" fragte die blonde, die anderen, denn außer Ford und Piccolo wollte wohl keiner mit.

_Nachwort: _

_Das hier ist also eine kurze Einleitung. Es dauert jetzt noch einen Moment bis wir richtig loslegen können, denn durch meine Prüfungszeit war ich ein wenig am Schreiben gehindert und auch Samusa konnte nicht so ganz arbeiten. Es stehen zwar noch andere Dinge bei mir gerade an, aber ich bin guter Dinge, das wir das hier schnell durchziehen können. Hähä, und Atlantis in Schutt und Asche legen. ... so aus Versehen und völlig unbeabsichtigt. Der Forscherdrang ist ziemlich sehr sehr sehr groß. -v Reviews wären nett. _


End file.
